You Didn't Say It Was Your Birthday
"You Didn't Say It Was Your Birthday" is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 2. The title of this episode is a play on the lyrics of a song by The Beatles called Birthday. The line "You say it's your birthday" is the song's opening lyric. Plot One morning, Miley wakes up and goes down to eat, but she realizes that Robby didn't make scrambled eggs for her. She then asks Jackson, who knows that Robby didn't make them both breakfasts. While investigating, Jackson has a flashback about yesterday when Miley flatters herself as Hannah. But Miley reacts, and said that it's not true and another we see another flashback about Jackson flatters himself to go on a date. Lilly is eating potato chips, and shares it with Oliver. While eating, they discover a chip which looks like Darth Vader. The people around gets interested in it, and start giving prices to buy it. Back to the Stewarts, Miley asks Robby about his sadness, but he said that nothing about mirrors or dates is involved. They both go back to the flashback, and eventually discover that they both forgot Robby's 40th birthday. While taking prices, Rico gets in and said that while diving he heard about the sale. He then take Lilly's bill, and puts it in a microscope. It is revealed that all chips that looks like countries or characters belong to Mu-ha-ha-ha International (known as Rico) so they have to give him the chip, but run instead. Miley and Jackson are preparing for a surprise party, but she has to go to a CD signing. While signing, Miley delays the time by longer her writing from each CD. Also Robby tries to activate their memories by telling the number 40 repeatedly. When they get home, things aren't really good; since the whole Stewart family think that they both forget his birthday, nobody comes. So Jackson has to invite the delivery guy, the gas station waitress, and a balloon blower, who has a squeaky voice (30 years of balloon blowing, and we know that Hydrogen affects people's voices), and a small band. Robby comes in, surprised. At first he seems to still frustrated, he later is happy about it. The story ends with Jackson gives Robby a free dessert coupon and a group hug. In the end, Rico is chasing Lilly and Oliver, and they all tripped, and a dog eats the chip. Trivia * Lilly, Oliver and Rico end the episode chasing each other around to the tune of "Yakety Sax," the same end running theme of the classic 60s, 70s and 80s TV series, The Benny Hill Show. * There's a guy buying the Darth Vader look alike chip tells that once, his ABC soup stacked into the word "yixagiple-dink". * When Oliver reads, Rico lip syncs, which looks like he memorized it. * In the scene when Rico enters at the beach sounding like Darth Vader, from his POV, if you look at the left side of the screen, you will see Brandi Cyrus make an appearance! * This is one of very few episodes in which Lily and Miley don't interact with each other. * This reveals Robby Ray was born in 1968.